vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Persons Treaty
Treaty signed in 2000 between the United States of America of Earth and the Eyrian Empire of Greyhawke. It was later extended to other powers on other worlds. The wording of the Treaty was alerted to reflect the fact that it was more than two signers and to facilitate trade. The terms of the Treaty are: * Lost persons from any signee shall be treated in accordance with the rights and conditions due citizens of the place they are found. * A fund shall be made available to such lost persons for their maintenance while lost. * A means of communication shall be established for the people of Earth, Greayhawke, Vulcan, the Ane Confederation to contact each other as required. * Extradition shall be extended to contracts made under the law and custom of any of the signer nations to any of the signer nations. Signers Our Universe *On Earth: The United States, Kenya, United Kingdom, Hong Kong, Canada. Japan Huan *Vulcan, and it's colony worlds *The Ane Confederation *Kentauri *Tellar Outsdiers *On Greyhawke: The Eyrian Empire, The Coranth Empire, Kingdom of the Zillic Islands, Kingdom of Vallon, Markia the Sauroi Lands, Veridistan *Greyhawke Universe: The Twelve Worlds Empire. *The Ane Confederation (No we don't get it) *Tuen: An Outsider world of Tanuki. An Embassy is now in place in Washington DC. In Practice The permanent Gate to Greyhawke is maintained by Abba Eecreeana. His wife Molly Abba is the official liaison between the worlds. It would be disruptive in the extreme for Eecreeana to try and appear on Earth. Molly his Divine Servant can do so. It is indicated she can access his power without the disruptive effects. The Greyhawke drop site is Eecreeana's Duram Home. Anthony Alion is the trade contact. Simon Daklander is the US liaison. He works out of the Warp Drive Project, which is also the drop point for people stranded on Earth. One dimensional inversion has occurred with Greyhawke since the signing. It was resolved without violence to the satisfaction of all. Astral Flame was the result of the encounter. Vulcan retains Subspace contact with Earth and an Embassy. Trips from Vulcan to Earth are currently a 90 day voyage one way. The treaty was referred to during the Vulcan rescue even if the Vulcans at the time were not signers, or the treaty much known about. The Ane Confederation has constant telepathic contact with El Nanth. They have access via The Express. And the ADF. Tuen has a permanent gate in their Embassy in Washington DC. The "Tanuki rain" as it is called is precipitating more than a few back to Tuen. The gate to Tuen does not have the magical pressure problem that the gate to Greyhawke possess. The aliens Guinan, Ingala Fruupurp, and Favel have also been given sanctuary under an open interpretation of the lost persons treaty. In the case of Guinan, and Favel they were found in open space, separate incidents. Ingapla Fruupurp (Chevy Impala) is a castaway on Earth. Opposition There has been conservative backlash to the treaty when it was found that the extradition clause extended to marriage. Not just any marriage, but multiple marriage, marriage between races, and (gasp) gay marriage. It seems the Greyhawken signers are singularly uninterested in who or how many you marry. There is no majority religion dictating forms and customs. This has a lot of panties in a bunch. So far, while loud, they lack the numbers to do anything about it. With the United States finally allowing gay marriage only the polyamory is of any note. The couple of local examples are failing to cause orgies in the street. There is a Greyhawke marriage and honeymoon package thing going down. Buy lots of coffee and get the moon. (Whole bean unroasted is best.) No rush since gay marriage was made legal. Polyamory is not that popular. Still panties are in tight bunches among the "everyone must follow my religion or Ghodd will punish all of us" types. Category:Intangibles Category:Politics Category:Outsiders Category:Aliens Category:Greyhawke